Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to power inverters. More specifically, embodiments relate to systems and methods for determining inverter output current without the use of current transformers.
Background Discussion
Inverters are used to convert Direct Current (DC), the form of electricity produced by solar panels and batteries, to Alternating Current (AC). Inverters are used in a variety of different power systems. For example, inverters are commonly used in uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs) to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for sensitive and/or critical loads, such as computer systems and other data processing systems
Current Transformers (CT) are commonly used to monitor current at the output of an inverter. A CT typically includes a coil with a number of windings and a resistive element. A CT may be used to measure the output current by producing a reduced current signal, proportionate to the output current, which may be further manipulated and measured. The reduced current AC signal may then either be measured directly or converted to a DC signal and then measured. An inverter may use the measured current to regulate output power.